Bovido Has
Bovido Has The Holy Empire of Bovido Has is a huge, efficient nation, renowned for its barren, inhospitable landscape, enslaved workforce, and ritual sacrifices. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical, humorless, devout population of 298 million Bovido Hasians are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." The medium-sized, corrupt, moralistic, well-organized government prioritizes Defense, with Law & Order and Spirituality also on the agenda, while Social Policy and Environment receive no funds. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Makassar. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 36.7%. The powerhouse Bovido Hasian economy, worth 27.1 trillion marks a year, is broadly diversified and dominated by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with significant contributions from Woodchip Exports, Furniture Restoration, and Door-to-door Insurance Sales. Black market activity is rampant. Average income is 90,993 marks, but there is a large disparity between incomes, with the richest 10% of citizens earning 355,991 per year while the poor average 15,844, a ratio of 22.5 to 1. National Anthem Bovido Has's national anthem is the Chant of The Templars by Da Pacem Domine Military Having grown up upon the jungle islands under an oppressive religious rule, the armed forces are highly specialized in naval and jungle warfare; being able to quickly jump from island to island easily gaining dominance in any island hopping war (thanks be to the Lord). This skilled allowed for the rapid conquest of the Philippines and Indonesia from the state's humble beginnings from the minor island of, Belitung. The use of lighting warfare, flamethrowers, and Naval superiority also saw great development during these first crusades; these would go on to become staples of the Holy army of the Lord. The Nameless The nameless serve as Bovido Has's special forces, they are called such as they answer to no name only to their number. They are taken from their parents at birth and then trained in combat from the age of 4. In combat they where faceless masks and to of the line body armour. The nameless are armed with the following: FAMAE SAF(main fire-arm)/MAC-10 (Secondary Fire-arm)/ Smoke grenades x5/M67 grenade x6/Full black body armor, and faceless mask/Stahlhelm style helmet/ night vision/ gas mask. History and Founding Founded in 1809 on the island of Belitung, Bovido Has was formed after a coup on the island from the group know as the templars. The group was under the command of Ismachiah Joash at the time, who like the rest of the group was a radical Christian who wanted to bring about the end of days and found a realm for his Lord on the earth. The coup was a resounding success which saw the templars rise to power and the official formation of Bovido Has. Wanting to secure his power and ensure the Christian purity of his nation Ismachiah Joash ordered the 1st great Bovido Hasain Crusade, in which an estimated 5000 muslims were massacred. Just 6 years later in 1817 Ismachiah Joash died from Tuberculosis. In the wake of his death, the new Bovido Hasain government was formed by Omar Joash. This new government put a larger focus on the clergy and a lesser focus on the installed monarchist leadership. The new clergy’s Archbishop was to become the official head of state, at that time the archbishop and the emperor were both Omar Joash. Who is now widely considered a reformist by the people of Bovido Has and in 1943 he was canonised as a Saint. In 1859 Omar Joash died from influenza, for the first time in Bovido Hasain history the archbishop and emperor were two different people, the archbishop and the new official head of state was Mattathias Jude. The region of Mattathias Jude, from 1859 to 1897 was largely uneventful until his murder in 1897. The killer is still unknown. Succeeding Mattathias Jude was the aggressive expansionist, Nicolas Ujung (also the first non-white archbishop). Nicolas Ujung in his first year in power guided the formation of both the HNL and the HHL, which he then used to seize control of the rest of the Indonesian islands over 1897 to 1899. Just one year after the first campaign Nicolas Ujung ordered the invasion of the Philippines and East Timor these took place over 1900 to 1903. Then in 1904 he ordered the invasion of Papua New Guinea and Singapore, then later from 1905 to 1913 his forces invaded Malaysia, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos and Burma. It is rumored Nicolas Ujung was planning for the invasion of Taiwan for 1914, however in November 1913 he died. He was succeed by his cousin Canaan Ujung, like his cousin Canaan Ujung was an equally aggressive expansionist who quickly made plans for the invasion of Taiwan, which were to be carried out in June 1916. However this date was brought forward due to the creation of HAL in 1915, so in January 1916 the forces of Bovido Has invaded Taiwan the fighting was intense, and due to the guerilla warfare of the Taiwanese the Bovido Hasain armed forces suffered it’s first ever loss. However just two months later in March a second invasion was launched, this one was far more successful and saw Taiwan invaded. Nicolas Ujung next set his eyes upon Japan however the heads of the armed forces refused to mobilize, saying their forces were already over stretched. While Nicolas Ujung planned to have the heads excited for treason, the emperor (Abel Barak 1895-1917) stepped in and ordered the armed forces to arrest Nicolas Ujung, however the armed forces refused to help and turned the emperor over to Nicolas Ujung who had him imprisoned in 1917(Abel Barak later died in 1921 while in prison under suspicious circumstances), because of these events the invasion of japan was called off and the clergy was favored even more within the government ranks. Nicolas Ujung died in 1923, and was succeed by Matthew Aquila, who refused to expand the empire any further. In 1938 Matthew Aquila died from a heart attack and his position was taken by Daniel Erastus, who in 1943 conducted the first ever successful nuclear test. Later in June 1944 Daniel Erastus promised to invaded Japan by 1950, in 1949 Japan was invaded and by December 1950 Japan surrendered. This marked the most recent expansion of Bovido Has. In 1967 Daniel Erastus died, and was succeed by Peter Purba who re-founded the templars and renamed them the nameless. Other wise his region was nothing of note other than the expansion of the WMB arsenal in 1972. Peter Purba died in 1981, he stated that he was to be succeed by his son Abram Purba, however this was a major breach in tradition as the clergy traditionally appointed the archbishop. Tensions eventually spiked with the murder of the Purba family by the nameless acting on the orders of the clergy. However upon learning of the family's deaths their supports, known as Purbains took to the streets to fight (through both peaceful and violent methods) against the action of the clergy, however it quickly became clear that the clergy would not stand for this, and as a result ordered military action. The Purbains were massacred in what became known as the Purba incident. As such after a brief period where there was no archbishop, the clergy appointed Michael Ezra as the archbishop in 1983. In 1989 the absurdist rebel group broke off to form the empire of various silly things, however at the time they were not under Bovido Hasain rule, in fact they had never been. So the fact of the matter is that the rebels rebelled against themselves in order to replace their selfs with their selfs. While this should have been a simple enough process, they some how managed to kill upwards of 10,000 in the conflict. In 2018 Michael Ezra died, and was succeed by Hazael Buller the Rightful in 2019. Category:Bovido Has